The Legend of Yue Xai Lao Ren, The Matchmaker
by Omnia Vanitus
Summary: Yue Xai Lao Ren is responsible for deciding all mortal marriages, binding the future couple together with cord that will never break as long as life brings the future mates together, thus keeping balance. But when the bond is broken corrections must be made.
1. Crimson Moon

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you...I do how ever claim the characters I've created. R&R please.

* * *

The sound of ruffling paper and scrolls echoed through the room as candlelight bounced happily on the walls, teasing the shadows playfully. "Where," he questioned, "where is it?" Outside this seemingly small wooden and stone hut, the wind raged and howled for attention, shaking the heavy boughs of the few trees that littered the mountain top.

The young man jerked his head up from the heavily cluttered desk to a small window which was forced open by a strong gust of wind. Cursing silently to himself, he rushed to the window, latching it shut just as another gust of wind whistled through the hut, scattering several pieces of paper and scrolls to the floor. The young man bowed his clean-shaven head to offer up a quick and silent prayer to Buddha and the gods for any poor soul who had the misfortune to be outside in the harsh wind.

He pressed his face to the window, gazing out into the night at the pale milky blue moon. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the full moon. 'Thank the gods for small miracles,' he thought. Just as he was about to turn and tend to his duties, he caught a second glimpse of the moon. His jaw dropped slightly and his heart nearly stopped as he watched the moon begin to bleed red. A stream of curses touched his lips as he hurried back to the desk. In his haste, he accidentally knocked a pile of scrolls over the edge of the desk to join the collection of papers and scrolls on the floor.

He laid his shaky hands on the desk top. Closing his eyes, he took a shaky deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Relax, damn it," he said to himself, "this isn't the first time." After a few brief moments, he opened his eyes to begin his search for the scroll his master was in need of. "Ah, here it is." With scroll in hand, he flew down a set of stairs that led to the room where his master, The Matchmaker, was in.

The room was dark, save for a large bundle of glowing swirls of enchanted cord, suspended midair in the center of the room. This cord, which was used to tie destined mates together, was invisible to the mortal eye, or at least those without the proper training. The glowing mass of silken cord illuminated the sparsely decorated room as well as an old man who was sitting in an old woven bamboo chair. His long white beard came low on his chest, his dark brown eyes twinkling in the blue mystic light. In his hands he grasped cord, similar to that woven into the mass in the center of the room. His aged fingers worked the bits of silk, straightening them so they would be ready for use. "You have something for me Keitaro," the old man asked his young servant.

The young man bowed and stepped into the room. "Yes, Master Yue-Lao, the scroll you asked for." Keitaro moved to stand by his master, handing him the scroll. "The moon has turned crimson again."

"I see," replied the old man. He set aside the parchment and replaced the cord in his brown leather bag he used to carry it in and slowly stood with the help of his servant. The years had not been kind to him and soon he would be in need of a replacement. Yue Xai Lao Ren was his name and with it comes the title, Matchmaker, and the job of determining all mortal marriages. He had hopes of Keitaro being his successor and taking on the name of Yue-Lao, but he lacks the discipline and patience needed. He hoped though, that Keitaro might pull through in his studies. The old man walked slowly to the bundle of silken cord and with a wave of his hand, a single red cord surfaced. "Ah, here is our problem."

"What will you do Master Yue-Lao?"

The old man pulled on the string with his index finger. 'Maybe this was what Keitaro needed to prove himself,' he thought. "How would you like the opportunity for a field run, young Keitaro?"

The young man's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes, Master, I would like that very much."

"Good, then find the couple this belongs to," he said pulling out the red string and giving it to the young man he hoped would be next inline as Matchmaker.


	2. Forgotten Memories

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you...I do how ever claim the characters I've created. R&R please.

* * *

It was nighttime now. The dark sky, empty, save for a handful of twinkling stars and a bright red moon. The celestial body wept a crimson hue across the western land, bathing two pale bodies in the eerie moonlight.

A cool, gentle breeze drifted over their sleek skin, still damp with sweat from their previous bout of lovemaking. A slender yet masculine claw pushed a few wisps of her silky black hair out of her flushed face, his thumb gently gliding over her soft pink lips. Her deep brown eyes fluttered open at the gentle touch of her lover. She snuggled closer to her demon lord, nuzzling her face into his warm fuzzy tail. As she drifted off to sleep, his single arm tightened around her waist possessively, hugging her to him.

Sesshoumaru raised his golden eyes to the vast and unending heavens, taking in the moon and all of her splendor and glory. He could recall countless times of when he was a boy staring up at the sky, the moon was so big and so close he could just reach out and pluck it from the starry sea.

Those were one of many happy moments . . . before his mother had died anyway. Sesshoumaru nuzzled into his love's neck, taking in her sweet sakura blossom scent, momentarily blocking out the painful memory. He thought back to his father and how he had simply replaced her with that filthy human. 'Hypocrite,' he thought, 'your father lies with a human princess you consider filth and the human you hold in arms . . . ' Looking back now, he realized that his father was lonely and, he supposed, lucky to have found another woman that had made him as happy as his mother had.

His mind focused on one of the images that floated around in his head, a little girl, so adorable and full of energy, no more than eight. He wondered who she was and what had become of her. He tried to think back to when he had first met this woman he now held in his arms, but these memories too were hazy. It irked him that he was unable to recall anything but a few images of the past few years. Whatever it was that kept him from remembering his past was important, like something big had happened, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He inhaled her scent again. His clawed hand slowly sliding up her side, making her shiver, till it rested on her breast, his thumb lazily stroking her nipple. She awoke to his loving caresses. "Again," she asked teasingly.

"The joys of a demon's sex drive and stamina. Are you up for it?"

"Just as long as I don't have to wake up." Sesshoumaru chuckled silently to himself as he nuzzled into her neck, licking the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He was so tempted to mark her as his, but he knew that neither of them were ready. But one day he promised himself, she would be his mate. And he could wait as long as it took. He wrapped his lone arm around her once again before drifting off to the land of dreams.


	3. The Goddess

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you . . . I do however claim the characters I've created. R&R please.

* * *

The Matchmaker knelt, pulling the weeds from his garden of herbs and moon flowers, their white blossoms coating the air with their enticing fragrance. The edge of the garden was outlined with a carefully laid stone path, winding its way into the center of the garden, where a large sacred weeping willow stood. This tree, as well as the surrounding garden, was dedicated to the moon goddess, and had been tended to by the long line of Matchmakers.

Yue Xia Lao Ren sat back, wiping the sweat from his brow with his weathered and dirt caked hand. It had only been a few days since his apprentice, Keitaro, left in search of the couple. Sending him on his way with only a small leather bag containing some of the enchanted cord used by the Matchmakers, a moon stone signifying his position, a handful of sutra, invoking candles, and enough food to last a week. 'The night of the new moon,' he thought, ' should be when his servant returns. Just in time for the Twilight Gathering.'

On the night of the new moon, an assembly of all creatures in service to the goddess would gather together. During this time various matters of importance were discussed and, on special occasions, the induction of new members into this sacred society.

He remembered when he was inducted as the new Matchmaker. He and his mentor stood in the center of a large black marble auditorium, surrounded by their fellow followers of the moon goddess. The light of the moon twinkled down upon them with splendor and glory. He and his mentor repeated the vow spoken by passed predecessors, a vow to fulfill their duties and to uphold the laws passed by their goddess. After the vows were said, the two were consumed by a golden light as the knowledge and power of passed Matchmakers was once again handed down.

It was quite a sight to behold, although a bit disorienting. After the light dissolved, all that was left standing was him. No longer the young man he once was, he was now aged, his hair once jet black was now silvery gray, his smooth skin now wrinkled. Of course he may have seemed old in appearance, but he was just as spry and youthful as before, taking a good century for his body to finally slow down and deteriorate.

Almost one hundred years had passed with him as acting Matchmaker and soon he would need to hand the reins over to someone else. More and more it was becoming a constant thought for him. He was worried too, not so much by fact that he would be ending his career only to be absorbed into the collective memory of passed Matchmakers, in fact he looked forward to passing the title onto the next pair capable hands. He was, however, still unsure of whom to pass the position on to, thus the source of his worry.

When he was in training, he had the competition of several other young men to keep him on his feet and to continue pursuing his studies. Now it seems he was lucky to have Keitaro in his training at all. He let out a soul cleansing breath, realizing that the humans he watches over maybe losing faith in him and perhaps even the goddess. Therefore, the possible reason for the lack of apprentices. 'Simply a matter to take up during the counsel at the Twilight Gathering,' he thought.

He leaned forward to push himself up, but his old bones got the best of him and he stumbled. Instead of falling however, he was caught by a pair of feminine arms. As he tried to steady himself, he looked up into the face of his rescuer, only to find the face of his Goddess staring back at him. He quickly straightened himself and began to bow, out of both respect and as an apology.

"Stop bowing to me old man, you might break a hip," she said cheerfully. She stood before him, dressed in an elegant black kimono designed with sakura blossoms outlined in silver all throughout the fabric, a silver obi wrapped around her waist. Glinting black obsidian jewelry adorned her collar bone, hair, and the ankles of her bare feet, bringing attention to her dark brown eyes. Her swollen belly, although shrinking with each passing day, symbolized the moon's phase. Just as the new moon grows, becoming full, only to wither, so does the goddess grow from young maiden to mother and finally into the old crone, only to repeat the process over again just as the moon does.

"Forgive me Goddess, I . . . ," he started, but was cut off when she raised her stained palms. The palms of her hands as well as the soles of her feet were dyed with henna, symbolizing the current red state of the moon.

"Old man," she sternly joked. He nodding, letting a small chuckle escape his lips.

"What brings to my humble abode, Goddess," he asked as they began to walk down the path to the willow tree.

"Am I not allowed to visit with my followers or spend time in my own garden?"

"Perhaps, with a minimal admission fee of course," he joked. Once they had reached the sacred tree they sat down on decorative bench nearby.

"I suppose you would like to know the real reason I'm here?" Answered with a brief nod, she continued. "Do you know the why the moon had bled red, Yue-Lao?"

"Seeing as how both partners of my matchmaking are still alive, I suspect a demon has interfered. Nothing that can't be corrected."

"True," she agreed, "with adequate handling, the situation can be dissolved. I've noticed that you've sent your Keitaro out for this one."

Yue-Lao nodded saying, "he needs experience. I believe he can handle this."

"Are you sure? If I recall correctly, your first time separating a human and demon couple was quite the ordeal."

The Matchmaker thought back to the event, and he had to admit it was a difficult situation. The fact that he was so inexperienced at the time did not help, nor the fact that the interfering demon just so happened to be the twin-tailed lord of the western lands. He chuckled silently to himself. Had he known that Inutaisho would have died any way fighting the dragon, Ryukotsusei, he would have left well enough alone. 'Ah, the beauty of hind sight,' he thought. "When dealing with demon lords, things always tend to get a bit messy. I have faith in Keitaro, and besides, he can always summon me if he is in need of guidance. Unless of course, you know something I don't," he asked, cocking an eyebrow to his Goddess.

She chuckled lightly. "Just keep in mind that Sesshoumaru will not die easily nor is there a Ryukotsusei to bail you or Keitaro out of trouble."

As they stood to make their way back to the hut, he replied, "no worries, Goddess. Things always have away of working themselves out."


	4. Past Unknown

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you . . . I do however claim the characters I've created. RR please.

A/N: A nice juicy lemon right in the middle of this chapter. You are fore warned, so enjoy.

* * *

Silver hair fluttered in the air as the wind whipped about him. His empty somber eyes gazed at the great God tree that stood before him. His palm rested on the trunk, his fingers grazing the jagged outline where rough bark met smooth wood. He moved his hand up further on the tree's scarred surface, finding the small crevice. "Here," he said, pushing a clawed digit into the hole, "I was trapped, . . . no sealed, here." As he pulled his palm away, his fuzz-covered ears that adorned the top of his head twitched to the sound of approaching footsteps.

The brass rings of his staff chimed lyrically with each footfall the Buddhist monk made, stopping when he came to stand by his friend and ally, Inuyasha. The folds of his priestly vestments shifted as he rolled his shoulders, trying to dispel some of the stress that had been weighing him down for the past several years. "Have you remembered anything else?"

The young half demon tipped his head down, his bangs falling to hide his dark amber eyes. Shaking his head he asked, "why can't I remember what happened, Miroku?"

Miroku let out a low breath. "I had hoped you would answer that question for me. Tell me, Inuyasha, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was running through this forest," he began, nodding his head to the surrounding trees. "I had just came form the village and the priestess, Kikyo, attacked me, sealing me to this tree. She said I had 'betrayed' her," he growled, suddenly angry. "Why would she say that when she was the one that nearly killed me?" Inuyasha clenched his fists, digging his claws into the flesh of his callused palms, making them bleed. Miroku raised his hands, trying to sooth his temperamental friend. Once the silver haired hanyou had calmed, the two walked through the forest, headed toward the village.

"Do you know how long you were sealed to the that tree?"

The monk was answered with silence.

"Fifty years."

Inuyasha repeated the monk's words, breathing them out as if the wind had been forced from his lungs. "Then that would make Kikyo an old woman by now."

"Yes, had she lived long enough. You see, fifty years ago, the priestess was attacked and fatally wounded by the vile demon Naraku, disguised as you, Inuyasha. It had taken all her strength to try and reap her revenge against the person she was tricked into thinking had betrayed her, thus sealing you to the God tree."

"Why would he want to kill Kikyo?"

"Naraku coveted a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama, which was entrusted to Kikyo. However, before he could claim the jewel, it was burned with her corpse. Since then, Naraku had been in hiding, rarely emerging from the shadows to stir up trouble. Fifty years later, you were freed from the God tree and fate has slowly brought us together. And now, for the past six years, we have ventured on to collect the many fragments of the Shikon no Tama which was incidently shattered shortly after you were release from Kikyo's spell, by the same person who had freed you."

Miroku lead his hanyou friend to a small clearing where an old battered well jutted out from the ground. Deep paths were worn into the mossy grass, leading from the well to the village they now called home. Inuyasha approached the decaying ruin of a dried up well, placing his clawed hands on the warped and rotting wood, peering inside.

Memories slowly leaked into his mind, flooding his brain, of a girl he could not place, but yet was so familiar. Memories of her fighting along side him and others of her tending to his wounds and more still of her snuggled against him, cradled in his arms, finding solace in each other's company. With these memories came thoughts and emotions he was not yet ready to handle. Feelings that made his chest tightened and his heart race, pumping his boiling red blood through his veins. Inuyasha tucked these memories away, saving them for later when he could ponder them alone. Later when he had time. Later when he was ready to face these new emotions. Just . . . later.

Keeping his face stoic and his voice void of any of the emotions that were raging within him, he quietly asked, "who is she?"

* * *

Rough bark scratched and nipped at the sensitive flesh of her bare chest as she was harshly pushed into the unyielding surface, pinned to the tree by her demon lover. Her hair was pulled to the side, his warm breath stirring the hairs on her delicate neck. His voice echoed in her ears as he whispered sweet nothings to her, causing the knot in the pit of her stomach to tighten and her knees to weaken.

A pale clawed hand moved to cup her womanhood, his thumb idly combing the small patch of pubic hair as his middle finger worked skillfully on the hidden pearl of pleasure that lay just beyond her wet swollen lips. She bucked into his hand, causing his teasing finger to delve deep inside her.

He heard her whimper as he pulled his hand away, wanting to taste her nectar that was now smeared on his fingers and palm, growling at how sweet she tasted on his tongue. The low rumble in his chest vibrated against the soft smooth flesh of her back, making her groan and grind her hips into his, reminding him of his task he had yet to complete. He answered her thrust with one of his own, his engorged member reminding her that he had yet to forget said task.

He wrapped his lone arm around her once more, trailing his sharp and deadly claws up from her waist to the valley between her quickly rising and falling breasts to her slender neck leaving white-lined scratches in their wake. Her head fell back allowing him better access to her neck and shoulder, tempting him to do more then leave mere kisses and teasing nips behind.

Sesshoumaru slowly entered her from behind, willing himself to be gentle as to not harm his human lover. A reflexive gasp escaped her lips only to be followed by a pleased groan as he began shallow thrusts. As the pace quickened, the knot in her stomach tightened painfully causing soft whimpers and pleads for him to go faster, to go deeper.

Sesshoumaru was lost in her tight depths. His face unmasked, his unseeing eyes barely open to the outside world. He raked his fangs across the tender flesh of her shoulder, mere will keeping him from sinking his teeth into her and staking his claim upon her.

The tip of his fang nicked the fragile flesh, the slight pain only adding to her pleasure as he lapped at the small wound. The metallic coppery taste of her blood on his tongue surged his demonic aura, causing him to thrust deeper inside her and with abandon, even as his legs buckled under the onslaught of pleasure.

Her juices flowed, bathing him in her nectar as she cried out his name. Still, he continued his rampant thrusts. The fingers of his clawed hand twitched, daring him to tighten his grasp around her throat, his claws scraping the delicate skin. A final thrust sent him falling over the edge to drown in a sea of unimaginable pleasure as well as his own cries.

The two collapsed against each other, their spastic shudders proof of their time well spent as well as their energy. Too spent to do anything more, not even to remove himself from her core.

Sesshoumaru continued to lick the small wound he had made, soothing away any lingering pain. He purred contentedly, the rhythmic vibrations lulling her to sleep.

She muttered his name before sleep consumed her. Vaguely aware of him wrapping his arm around her protectively and two simple words whispered in her ear.

"My Kagome."

* * *

"Who is she?"

"She's Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Miroku, who is she?"

Miroku sighed at the irritable hanyou. "Her name is Kagome."

"Kagome," he whispered, the name falling from his lips like wax from a burning candle. He savored the name despite the emotions that once again tried to engulf him.

"Come, Inuyasha," the monk said, interrupting the half demon's thoughts and casting them aside. "Let us return home before nightfall."

As they made their way to the edge of the clearing, Inuyasha stole one final glance back at the abandoned well, wishing for something he was unsure he even deserved.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. My first hand at writing a full blown out lemon. Please review if you liked it and if you would like to see more in this story. If you didn't like it, tough cause I'll probably be putting more in here any way.


	5. The Strange Girl

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you . . . I do however claim the characters I've created. RR please.

A/N: Because I had so many wonderful reviews, I was just so psyched and decided I had to get another chappie out.

* * *

He had felt it. The thin bracelet now wrapped about his wrist, crafted from the enchanted cord, had pulsated, urging him in this new direction. And now, here he was, far from the beaten path, struggling with a noncompliant brier that so persistently clung to his cloak, tearing at the flimsy material. "I should've been a bookkeeper," the young man grumbled.

Once he had freed himself from the bothersome bush, Keitaro stood, peering into the surrounding forest, soon realizing that he was indeed . . . lost. Had he not remembered his master's teachings, he would have stayed on that path and on his merry way. But instead, his master's words rang in his ear with crystal clarity, reminding him that the cord strapped to his wrist may lead him to those closest to the couple. "It takes mere experience and training to know when to follow or ignore the cord's guidance," his master had said.

So now, being the faithful servant and apprentice that he is, he waited for any sign from the bracelet that might enlighten him on which direction to go, which route to take.

Nothing.

Still waiting.

And still nothing.

As the slow seconds ticked by, so did his patience. Quickly pulling the tainted silken bracelet off, Keitaro hurled it at the nearest tree, cursing it to the darkest recesses of hell. "Why, by all that is holy, did you bring me out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't think it's going to answer you," came a voice from behind him.

Keitaro whirled around to view the voice's source, finding a young woman dressed in a bright yellow and orange checkered kimono, her hair decorated with a single lopsided ponytail. In her hands were several dandelions and other such weeds. "Who are you," he asked.

"Who are you," she quickly countered.

"I asked first."

A toothy grin quickly spread across her face, paused only briefly before stating, "that's a bit childish, don't you think?"

Keitaro's lips twitched as he restrained himself from mimicking the girl's easy smile, the word 'adorable,' echoed in his head.

The girl's eyes darted to the silken bracelet that now lay forgotten on the forest floor. Her simple curiosity moved her feet to where the item lay, picking it up to momentarily study the new found object before handing it over to its rightful owner.

"You can see it," Keitaro questioned, completely dumbfounded as to why a simple girl was able to see the mystical string.

Nodding, the girl asked in a hushed tone, "why, is it supposed to be a secret?"

Keitaro fingered the bracelet. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rin," the girl giggled and began to walk deeper into the woods, only stopping when she realized the young man would not follow. "Are you coming?"

"Why should I," Keitaro asked, still suspicious of the new girl.

"You are lost are you not?" Again, not waiting for an answer, she fled into the surrounding forest.

Keitaro stood rooted to his spot, unsure if he should follow the strange girl or go another path. He glanced down at the bracelet now grasped in his hand, feeling it pulsate and ripple through his hand. "I see," he said quietly to himself and hurriedly ran to catch up to the girl called Rin.

* * *

Birds chirruped and cooed to each other as they bounced playfully in the tree tops that circled the large clearing, while others hopped on the grass, pecking at the worms and bugs that were flushed out from their hiding places. Not far from the edge of this clearing, laid a certain two-headed dragon, dozing contentedly as butterflies fluttered about, tickling its nose and earning a snort of annoyance from the gentle beast. This serene setting was indeed picturesque with its only marring quality being that of a squawky reptilian imp.

Jaken stood atop the sleeping Ah-Un, using his two-faced staff to maintain balance, crying his woes for all to hear. "Lord Sesshoumaru, why did you abandon me? I know. It's because of that wretched human. Oh, if only you had left that girl to rot by the wayside. Lord Sesshoumaru . . ." The toad demon's pleas were cut short when a small stone collided with his skull, knocking him off balance to send him clamoring to the hard ground. The two-headed dragon barely stirred, hardly caring to raise even a single watchful eye. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he cried, hope etched his words as he collected himself quickly to peered over the sleeping demon. The hope that filled the small demon, left just as quickly as it had come, as he once again faced the source of his anguish. Not only was his master's ward here again to torment him, but she had brought another worthless human. Jaken collapsed to the ground, flinging a short pudgy arm across his face. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! Why have you forsaken me?"

Keitaro watched on as the odd the demon flipped and rolled about on the ground. 'Yep,' he thought to himself again, 'should've been a bookkeeper,' and followed after Rin to help set up camp for the night.


	6. Cursed No More

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you . . . I do however claim the characters I've created. RR please.

A/N: Ah, yet another lemon, so beware.

* * *

Miroku stared up into the starry midnight sky, his staff propped up beside him against the wall's cool surface. Silver clouds slid across the heavens, shielding the pale ruby orb from his watchful gaze.

The approaching sounds of padded feet on the small wooden porch brought him out of his reverie. "May I join you," the taijiya asked.

"Of course, Sango."

The young woman bowed politely before she gracefully knelt and sat beside him. The clouds that had once shadowed the moon, passed, allowing the crimson moonglow to fall and surround the demon exterminator, illuminating her beauty as the light gave her dark raven tresses an unearthly reddish tint.

The monk's breath caught in his throat at the beauty that sat beside him only an arm's length away.

Sango's eye twitched momentarily as she felt her backside so affectionately caressed. "Must you always be so lecherous," she cried, angrily.

She brought her hand up to smack the man that so foolishly touched her, only to have her wrist caught by him. The monk wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her onto his lap, quickly covering her mouth with his to silence any further protests. The young taijiya melted into his embrace as his hands continued to caress her delicate flesh.

"Am I not allowed to touch my own wife," he chided once they broke off the kiss, gulping for air.

"Hai, you are," she panted in his neck, "but must it always be when we are in the open?"

Miroku's eyes swept over the nearby huts. "I see no candles burning in the windows. The village is asleep."

"Still, I think you've had enough fun as of late," she said, motioning to her swelling belly his hand so lovingly rested on.

"Does that mean you no longer wish to have my child," he asked, hurt clouding his voice.

"Oh, don't you give me that . . . " Her words trailed off when she tried to push herself up only have him yet again bring her back onto his lap. He murmured an apology into the shell of her ear, his warm breath sent electric waves cascading down her sides, settling in the pit of her stomach. She groaned as his teeth tugged the sensitive earlobe making her shudder. "Why do you still wear this," she asked trying to direct his attention else where, her thumb gliding back and forth on the beads that were wrapped around his hand.

He pulled his hand away from her stomach, his eyes tracing each bead that had once worked to keep his wind tunnel under control. "Force of habit," he said quietly as he removed the strand of beads from his hand allowing the cloth to fall away as well, revealing a circular scar that was once a life-ending curse known as his deadly kazaana.

Miroku watched in awe as his love tenderly brought his palm up to her mouth, her tongue easing out to trace the edges of the scar that had once meant death and destruction. She trailed her tongue up to the tip of his index finger, sucking it into her mouth as her teeth nibbled on the rough pad sending tremors up his arm and throughout his body.

"Hentai," he whispered into her ear, causing her shudder once again.

"I learned it from you, baka."

As the monk continued to kiss the curve of her neck, he began to adjust their clothing and was quickly relieved when he was able to bury himself within her tight walls. Their bodies began moved in rhythm, yearning for the same goal.

Their ecstacy filled cries and moans drifted to the fuzz-covered ears of a certain silver haired hanyou. He watched on from where he sat, high on a distant rooftop, as the couple gyrated and ground against each. Inuyasha turned away from the two lovers, a blush coloring his checks, and quickly left them to their lovemaking, eager to find his own solitude to relieve himself of his sudden need.

* * *

A/N: So, did everyone catch the little clue about Naraku? If you weren't too caught up in the lemon, or the fact that Sango is pregnant with Miroku's baby (and that they are married), you probably would have noticed that Miroku's wind tunnel has sealed up, which of course means the Naraku has been defeated and is dead. Truths will be revealed in upcoming chapters, so stay tuned for further updates.


	7. Death Becomes You

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you . . . I do however claim the characters I've created. R&R please.

* * *

Steam rose from the water creating thin veils of sheer white. A lithesome form emerged from the heated pool, the soapsuds that had once clung to her hair and body, slid from her, drifting away with the tide's gentle current. Kagome waded through the hot spring, easing her way to where a small, but comfortable ledge, lay. She leaned back against the smooth surface of a large rock, letting the liquid blanket lap over her feminine features. An audible sigh of contentment passed her soft pink lips as she let her muscles relax in the soothing warmth of the surrounding water.

She had slipped away from her demon lover's embrace, feeling dirty and in need of a bath. His clawed hand had twitched for her in his sleep, even a light whimper escaped him as she disappeared into the trees in search of the hot spring she knew was nearby. And now here she was, partially submerged in the liquid heat of the hot spring as the current's rhythmic motion drained away the tension, as well as the dirt and grime, from her body, leaving behind the incessant nagging that something wasn't right, that she was forgetting . . . something, and she was. In fact she could scarcely remember the faces of her own parents or even if she had a brother or sister. 'It would've been nice to have had a sibling,' she thought before her mind began to wander to her earliest memories. Her first memories she could recall, were not those from her childhood, but those of only a few months ago.

* * *

_She had been all alone, standing in a forest she didn't know, covered from head to toe in an ungodly amount of gore she couldn't at all recognize as being human. The muscles in her arms and legs trembled with fatigue as exhaustion swept throughout her body. Painful stinging in her hands urged her eyes downward only to discover the flesh of her palms and fingers were badly burnt. The once creamy white skin was now a deep shade of red. Blood and puss oozed out from cracks that had formed from the simple movement of wiggling her fingers. A pained scream filled her ears and it was only until her lungs burned with the need for oxygen that she realized it was her own cries that disturbed the eerie silence of the forest._

_For several long moments Kagome stood there, lost in the void of time and space, even though adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart fluttered in her chest with the sudden rush of anxiety. The synapses fired, pushing the need to flee from her brain to her legs, propelling her forward. And she ran, for as fast as she could, as far as she could go. She ran, not caring that her legs ached with the need for rest, not caring that she didn't know what she was running from, nor where she was running to. She just ran._

_Languid minutes passed by even though the trees blurred from her vision. More time evaporated before she emerged from the tree line, skidding to a halt as she narrowly missed plummeting over the edge of the steep cliff that lay only a few feet in front of her. Her heart beat slowed and her haggard breaths evened as she took in the majestic view of the mountains that jutted out in the distance and the ocean of trees and greenery that surrounded them._

_Once again, she stood still, not knowing what to do. Lethargy settled over her being as well as the strange and gentle feeling of sweet emptiness, and she welcomed them both. Peering over the edge, she thought it would be so easy to take one more step. 'I'm just so tired.' Kagome let her eyes wander back to the forest she had fled from, mentally saying her final farewells as she subconsciously searched the scenery for anything that might waive her from her current path. For anything that might give her life new meaning. And there it was. Hidden under the brush, was her one saving grace, her knight in shining armor, whether she realized it or not._

_Kagome walked over, timidly, to the creature laying on the ground. She couldn't fathom how someone could look so sweet and innocent the way he did just lying there. Silver hair framed his slender face as well as two magenta stripes on each cheek and a small blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead. Her eyes lowered to the dark crimson blood that stained his once unblemished haori._

_She knelt beside him, taking his hand, that grasped the wound protectively, in her's. His hand felt so cold as she intertwined her damaged fingers with his claws, stiff from rigor mortis. Her hand dropped to his cool cheek, slowly drawing down to his neck to feel for a pulse._

_Nothing._

_Tears began to fall from her like rain for the fallen demon. She didn't know him or so she thought, but she believed that everyone deserved to have at least one tear shed for their death._

_And then she saw them._

_Three ugly little goblins seeped up from out of the ground to bend over the demon's corpse, completely ignoring the young school girl sitting quietly in horror beside them. They licked their lips as they smelt the air, filled with the scent of fresh death. When the small imps began to dig their claws into the corpse, Kagome tried to bat them away from the defenseless body, only to have her hand pass through them as if they weren't there at all._

_She bit back the taste of bile that rushed into her mouth as she watched their sharp little claws dig effortlessly into the flesh and began to feast on the demon's entrails. The hideous creatures dug deeper into the demon's body, searching for their hidden jewel, until finally, one lucky goblin pulled out of the corpse. Held within his tiny claws, coated with coagulated blood, was a glowing orb. Kagome began to panic. She needed something, anything, to try and drive these horrid creatures away so they could no longer defile the lifeless body._

_The sword strapped to the demon's side began to pulsate, attracting her attention. 'Yes, a sword,' she thought as she took the weapon from him, wincing in pain as her burnt hands made contact with the blade's handle. She steaded the weapon on the offending creatures before bringing it down upon them in one swift motion, ending their gruesome task as well as triggering the mystical weapon's powerful ability of restoring life to the lifeless. The glowing orb that was brought out of the body was forced back in and the once motionless body began to breathe. Kagome stumbled back, dropping the sword as the demon began to stir from death's slumber._

_The demon sat up, albeit stiffly, and began to blink away the milky glaze from his eyes. The demon slowly turned to stare at the trembling girl that stood mere feet away from him. "Who are you," he asked, taking in her disheveled appearance._

"_I . . . my name . . . my name is Kagome. I think."_

"_You don't know your own name," he questioned, his eyebrows raising slightly. His answer was the confused mask on her face. He knew she had revived him, saving him from the eternal black pit he was submerged in. His eyes strayed to gaze upon his surrounding before returning them to his savior. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know. I...don't know." The soft-spoken words began to repeat in a trans-like state as she once again stared off into the distance. She inched over to the edge of the cliff. Summoning the last vestments of her courage, she readied herself to take her final step._

_However, before her muscles even had the chance to follow through with the desperate act, the demon, still on the ground, quickly rose and dove for her, grabbing her arm. The fast movements made her off balance, and stumbled against him. Their faces barely an inch apart._

"_Why," she asked, fear and emptiness lacing her voice and words. The demon simply shook his head before letting his lips drop to hers in a gentle kiss.__

* * *

_

And that had been how she and her demon lover, Sesshoumaru, met. The gentle kiss had quickly led to a feverish exploration of each other's bodies, and she was thankful, at least, that the end of her innocence was now counted among the few memories she had. 

Later he had told her why he had stopped her from ending her own life. He had said he owed her his life, and if his duty to her was to give her a reason to live, then he would gladly oblige. So now, almost four months after meeting, they still continued to give each other pleasure and creating new shared memories. And wasn't that all she needed?

The heated water sloshed about her, bring her out of her reverie. She hadn't sensed or heard anyone enter the spring, but she could have sworn that she was no longer alone. She squealed and leaped from the ledge was sitting on when something brushed her feet and ankles. There it was again, touching her inner thighs. She squeaked again when she felt a hand begin to toy with her womanhood.

When she felt what seemed to be a tongue begin to tease her pleasure pearl, her hand instantly dove into the water to try and capture her assailant only to have her hands submerge themselves in silver hair. Her hands knotted themselves in the tendril like hair of her lover as he worshiped her with his mouth. Another sigh of contentment, as well as pleased moans and screams, passed her lips as she was brought to the heights of ecstasy. His lips moved up her body, finding themselves at home on her neck once more. Kagome smirked into his neck, mentally noting that she would have to repay him his kindness, as the spent the day, like so many others, in one another's arms.


	8. All Work and No Food

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you . . . I do however claim the characters I've created. R&R please.

* * *

Keitaro looked on as the setting sun lit the approaching night sky afire. Scattered diamonds twinkled in the gold and purple sea, foretelling the coming of the heavenly mirror. He sat kneeling on the hillside, having temporarily abandoned his travel companions for the quiet solitude needed in order to pray to his goddess.

Bowing his head, he said, "See me, I am your child. At this, the appointed hour, I kneel before you and reach out with my heart to you. Hear my words as they rise among the stars and night. When I lie resting, whisper to my spirit and teach me your secrets yet revealed. Fill me with your wisdom and enfold me in your power. Hear these words and recall the ancient promise that all who seek your presence shall find your blessings. At this, the appointed hour, I kneel before you and reach out with my heart to you. I am your child, see me." The young man raised his eyes to the heavens once more, seeing the waning orb smile down upon him.

He stood, turning to leave, but quickly stopped as he once again felt the pull of the mystic string trying to guide him elsewhere. However, the gentle pulse of the bracelet was more subtle this time. 'One of them must be close,' Keitaro thought as he tried to focus on the direction the bracelet was trying to lead him. Before he could pinpoint their location, a loud growl brought him out of his thoughts.

"Be quiet you," he said as he poked his stomach, trying to silence the boisterous organ. The rumbling quieted down leaving behind a slight dilemma as he was now left to contemplate which was more important, his duty or his empty stomach. He looked back and forth between the direction of the camp and where the matchmaker's cord urged him to go.

"They can wait I suppose," he said as he straightened his back. "Besides, if I don't take care of myself first, who will take over my duties if malnourishment should befall me." Blocking out the harsh nagging of his master his conscience created, he nodded as if it would some how justify the statement, and moved to make his way back toward camp.

However, the bracelet's pulsations grew stronger, trying adamantly to push him in the other direction. Keitaro clutched his arm as the bracelet rattled his veins causing some to rupture and the resulting bruises to mar his wrist and arm. "Curse you," he gasped, stumbling blindly in the direction he was now forced to proceed in. His mind went blank and for a time all Keitaro knew was the intense burning in his chest and legs as the enchanted cord, this symbol of love and harmony, hurled him violently through the dense forest.

And then, after a handful of time had past and the moon sat high on her heavenly throne, the bracelet's reverberating throbs subsided. The young man stopped running, doubling over to allow the gastric juices to gush forth from his mouth. He dropped to his knees and in between the painful dry heaves, ripped the bracelet from his arm.

As the spastic shudders of his chest and stomach subsided, Keitaro looked about him, finally taking in his surroundings. The enchanted string pulsated, drawing his attention once more. "What? What could you possibly want now, after you have dragged me all the way out here?" The silken cord answered him with mocking pulsations.

Keitaro moved toward the mystic armband he had so casually discarded. Collapsing beside it as the anger in his body left him, leaving him exhausted. Strange forces seemed to move his hand, just as if he were some wooden doll dancing for its puppet master. Pushing aside the brush that obscured his view, he looked on passed the leaves to see a couple tightly wrapped in each others embrace. Their ebony and silvery locks blended together as a stray breeze slipped passed them.

The young matchmaker-in-training looked on at the couple he was destined to break apart, and breathing a heavy sigh, wondered if he had put himself in over his head.


	9. You and Me Plus Keitaro Makes Three

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you . . . I do however claim the characters I've created. R&R please.

* * *

Kagome leaned back into Sesshoumaru's embrace, relishing in the warmth his body provided despite the chill of the night air that tried to cling to them. Another day had come and gone, another day of memories, of time spent happily with her demon lord. And now, with the sun already set and its brilliant rays quenched by the dark night sky, she looked forward to another night of memories shared with her lover.

The arm wrapped around her small waist tightened, bringing her closer to him as he too took comfort in the feel of her body against his. The moment was short lived, however, as the stench of sweat and bile, mingled with the scent of burnt incense, reached his nostrils. Something, or rather someone, was there watching them. His eyes surveyed their surroundings, searching for any signs of the voyeur as his hand twitched to the images of gruesome slaughters that danced in his head, wanting so eagerly to kill the fool the dared to interrupt them.

Sesshoumaru was nudged back to reality as Kagome twisted in his grasp, burying her face in his silken clad chest as her once blissful mood was now replaced by the sudden melancholy aura. He was tempted to ask why she was so often plagued by these bouts of depression, but part of him was unsure if the cause of her ailment...was him.

He whispered into her ear, hoping to sooth her only to be pushed away. She stumbled backward, putting distance between her and Sesshoumaru, the one constant throughout her surviving memories. She turned her back to him as her eyes glazed over portraying the sudden emptiness that now seemed to consume her, just as it had done that day when she first met her demon lover.

Sesshoumaru reached out his hand to her, but stopped when out of the corner of his eyes he finally caught glimpse of the voyeur, and stood still, waiting for the intruder to make his intentions known.

* * *

Keitaro looked on through the leaves of the shrubs he was hiding behind. "Damn it," he cursed to himself as he began rummaging through his pockets and leather bag, looking for a certain charm his master had given him. As he pulled out a sting of jade prayer beads, he recited the short incantation and wrapped the beads around his hand and wrist.

His master had told him that as Matchmaker, one should maintain secrecy and stay hidden from their created matches. By keeping a distance, the Matchmaker would stay impartial as well as avoid any unnecessary confrontations. But unfortunately, by staying hidden in the shadows, it would be virtually impossible to do what he needed to for the sake of salvaging the destined couple.

Which, of course, is why his master had given him this little trinket. This charm had been handed down through the line of Matchmakers and used to side step that little rule of secrecy. With this, he could walk among these mortals, invisible and unseen by all those in his jurisdiction.

He gathered his belongings he had accidentally strewn about in his attempts to find his little treasure, and placed the bag on his shoulder. His eyes fell upon that damnable bracelet and cautiously took and placed it back on his arm, careful to leave it loose so he can rid himself of it if any future mishaps occur. He stood slowly and tried desperately to steady his nerves before moving cautiously out into the clearing.

He watched as the young woman twisted in her lover's arm and then pull away, turning her back on him. The young man's attempts to sooth her were in vain, going unnoticed by the girl and even by Keitaro as he inched closer to the couple bound by fate to be separated.

Keitaro stood now, only a hair's whisper away from her. He closed his eyes and raised two fingers to his brow and then placed them on her own, concentrating hard to form a temporary bond between them. Keitaro began to use this bond to dig into her mind, searching her memories of her distant past, only to find a blank void. He heard her whimper as he dug deeper, but kept going, trying to find what he needed to know about the girl and her future husband.

Unknown forces kept her still, even though Kagome wanted to shake her head free from the dizziness that enveloped her as her memories were forced to the front. 'What's happening,' she thought through the grey haze her memories created as they whirled about her. She could hear Sesshoumaru growl protectively, but could not understand why. 'What's wrong? Why are you growling,' she thought.

Keitaro finally stopped and dropped his hand from her forehead. No matter how much he tried, he could not find any memories older than four months. 'Did I do it wrong or something?' Before he could contemplate on the matter any further, he was yet again interrupted as a deep guttural growl filled the air. At first he thought his empty stomach was once again protesting, but after trying to silence the noise with a quick poke or two with his hand, he quickly realized that the growl wasn't from his stomach, but from the silver haired boy who had been so affectionately caressing this young girl before him.

'I wonder how long he's been growling like that,' Keitaro thought as he brought his attention to her companion. The distinctive fuchsia markings on the boy's cheeks as well as the dark blue crescent on his brow sunk in slowly, and it wasn't until he noticed the elf-like ears that it finally dawned on him.

The color drained from Keitaro's face as he stumbled back. This was not some boy or man, nor was he even human. "DEMON," he hissed and turned on his heel, wanting more than anything to flee this place.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the little obtuse human. Watching as he touched his Kagome, hearing the little whimpers of pain from his love, and knowing exactly what the human was doing. He growled threateningly to the human and would have happily slaughtered the mortal had he not been so sure that this newly formed bond between Kagome and this unknown trespasser, would have ended up killing her if broken prematurely.

He continued watching as the human lowed his hand, finally ending the bond. Watching as the now puzzled human looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. He mentally smirked as the worthless human turned pale, hissing his recognition and quickly fled the clearing. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome, wanting to make certain she was unharmed before dealing with the fleeing coward. "Kagome," he whispered, reaching his hand out to her once more.

She stirred to the sound of his voice, and followed it through the grey haze that so persistently shrouded her mind. She shook her head, ridding herself of the dazing fog, and opened her eyes, hoping to find Sesshoumaru. Fear swept over her when she didn't see him standing there in front of her.

Kagome whirled around desperately, as the unfounded feelings of rejection and abandonment etched themselves in her thoughts. But these feeling passed as her eyes fell on the demon lord. She rushed into his embrace, letting him soothe away the unwelcome feelings that lingered inside her.

He was pleased to see that the veil of depression was slipping from her and tried to release her. But she clung to him, not yet willing to let him go and Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck reassuringly. He was almost certain that had he been anything less than the powerful tiayoukia that he was, she could have easily broken him in half with the strong death grip she had around him now. He tightened his arm around her bringing her closer to him. "There is a matter I must tend to," he breathed into her neck.

"Don't go, not yet," she whimpered.

He sighed in sweet defeat and let his hand wander over her luscious body and promised her he would not take long. "Go to the hot springs, I will return shortly." Kagome breathed into his ear, growing eager for his touch, but he let her go and left quickly as he pushed down his own need, wanting to deal the stupid human as soon as possible so he could return to his lovely Kagome.

* * *

Keitaro wiped away the sweat that trickled down his brow into his eyes, blurring his vision. For the second time that night, he ran through the forest like some mad man who had escaped the bowls of hell, fleeing for his freedom as swarms of bats beckoned to him, wanting to drag him back under, or in this case a severely angered demon.

He dared a glance over his shoulder, grateful to see no sign of that demon who had so easily seen through his little trick. But why would a demon succumb to his ruse anyway? A Matchmaker tends to the humans, not the demons. So, it would of course make sense that a demon would be well outside his domain.

The young man stole one more look over his shoulder. Nothing, not a single trace of that demon, which surprised him. As furious as that demon had looked, he could have sworn that he would follow, ready and certainly willing to deal out death. But there was nothing, no sign of the demon, no sounds in the trees save for the birdsongs. Nothing.

Keitaro slowed his pace to an almost dead stop, looking around himself cautiously. 'Could I have out run him?' He lowered his head and concentrated, opening himself up to his surroundings, listening carefully for any signs of danger. Not one thing cried out to him. He raise his head victoriously as a smirk smeared itself across his face. 'Oh yeah,' he thought smugly, 'who's the man?'

Unfortunately, through mid victory dance, a very strong clawed hand wrapped itself tightly around his neck, putting an end to the premature celebration as well as the obnoxious smirk Keitaro had worn so proudly.


	10. Moonstone

I do not own Inuyasha and if you think I do then you need to have the crap kicked out of you . . . I do however claim the characters I've created. R&R please.

A/N: I bet you thought you'd never see me again didn't you? Yes, you did. Yes, you did. Well, have no fear my muse has returned and more important, the slave drivers at college have finally let up long enough for me to let him out of his box. So, please enjoy and review.

* * *

Keitaro's heart thundered in his ears, his rasping breath keeping a forced and haggard rhythm. His pale face soon flushed to an unflattering shade of red as sweat quickly condensed on his skin, trying to cool his overly heated flesh. The darkness behind his tightly shut eyelids were illuminated with rapidly exploding stars; even when he opened his eyes, sharp pinpoints of bursting light still claimed his vision. His head began to reel and he felt as though his body were beginning to float in the thick air. He groped at the strong arm and hand that were caressing his neck and began to thrash as the hard body pressed against him. He clutched to them, desperately clinging to anything that might keep him from crashing over death's edge.

Sesshoumaru hoisted him higher into the air, ignoring the weakening kicks and punches that were thrown at him and steadily squeezed his fist tighter, letting his claws dig maliciously into the softly fleshed neck. Keitaro's tongue lulled out as he fought for every pained breath. His mouth had become dry, even though his eyes had become red with unshed tears. His body began to still and he idly thought this was a bad way to begin/end a career he had _technically _not yet been inducted into.

The small leather bag Keitaro carried with him had somehow managed to stay perched on his shoulder. But as his chest rose and fell with each shallow intake of breath, the wide leather strap began to slip from its threshold, and with an almost pseudo deafening echo, crashed to the soft mossy ground, spilling its contents. However, the silent clatter went unnoticed by both Keitaro, who's ears were still ringing in time with his heartbeat and rushing blood, and by Sesshoumaru, who was simply more interested in watching the picturesque display of pain so perfectly portrayed on his victims face, and it wasn't until he caught glimpse something glittering in the eerie crimson moonglow that he finally looked down at the scattered objects.

Just barely hidden by the open lip of Keitaro's leather bag, lay a small moonstone gem, no larger than the palm of one's hand. It's white, cloudy form gave heed only to the small glowing symbols that had been so carefully hewed into its surface.

Sesshoumaru none-to-gently chucked Keitaro aside, who instantly curled up and began to cough and choke down large gulps of much needed air. The demon lord bent down, picking up the softly glowing stone. His clawed thumb grazed over the intricately carved moon shouldered in between two waxing and waning half circles, crescents. The stone's glowing presence dimmed, leaving behind only the scarcest hints of dying embers in its wake. 'This symbol...' Sesshoumaru tore his eyes from the cooling stone to look at the man laying still crumpled up on the ground, gasping and wheezing for breath. "Did _she_ send you?"

"I was sent by my master, Yue-Lao," Keitaro rasped, cautiously eyeing the demon.

"The Matchmaker? And what would that old fool want with me?"

"Not you, the girl. You two were not meant to be together."

Sesshoumaru growled wild and possessively. "She is to be my mate!"

"She was destined for another."

"Do you know who I am, human? I am Sesshoumaru, son of the greatest tiayoukai to have ever walked upon the face of the earth, and I am a powerful force myself. Who is it do you think will make the better mate, the better husband?"

Keitaro fell silent. That was what he was trying to figure out, but... "Her memories are gone, therefore, I do not yet know who is to be her future husband."

"And yet you are so certain that it is not to be me? Why?"

"You are a demon. Humans should not mix with demons, no matter their status."

Sesshoumaru stalked forward, and roughly jerked the young man up by his scruff. "Know this, human, she is mine and noone will come between us. Not you, the Matchmaker, or your silly little goddess." He dropped Keitaro, who once again collapsed to the forest floor, and turned around, wanting to reign in his is anger and push away the shallow depths of his growing uncertainty.

"Tell me, demon, what is it you have against our goddess?" The demon lord turned slightly, watching as Keitaro struggled to his feet on his own accord this time. "Her blessing is written all over your face," he said, pointing to the blue crescent on the Sesshoumaru's forehead, "so tell me what is that so displeases you."

"Your goddess killed my mother."

"What?"

"You heard me. My mother worshiped the moon just as you and your master. She devoted her entire life to protecting the trinity goddess and how was she repaid for her loyalty? With death...with martyrdom. A blessing? All she has given me cursed reminder of what I have lost."

Keitaro bowed his head in thought and defeat. 'Surely this was not his goddess. She would not turn her back on such a devoted follower, would she? In any case, this was not going well.' He lifted his eyes watching as the demon began to retreat back into the forest, but stopped him. There was one more question he needed to ask. "Demon, that girl back there, her memories, what happened to her?"

Sesshoumaru gave a soft sigh of irritation before answering, "she lost them. I would have thought you realized that by now."

"And of your memories?"

"What of them?"

"Do you...are any of them missing, like hers?"

Sesshoumaru thought back to the times he fought his brother, surrounded by an audience of his faceless companions, of fleeting thoughts of a misplaced little girl. "No."

He had lied, yes. But what did it really matter, his business what his own. He squeezed his hand around the small stone still clutched in his hand and tossed it to the meddlesome young man.

Keitaro caught it easily, and smirked. "You know I was told this was supposed to give me good luck," he said as he traced the small wounds that now adorned his tender neck and throat.

"And it did, you're still alive."

Keitaro nodded in agreement at the fleeing form of his most recent tormentor and quickly went to work recapturing all the scattered artifacts on the ground.

* * *

He snuck back into camp, being as stealthful as possible. However that all ended as soon as he ran his toe into the hard solid mass that was Jaken's head.

"Ow, you worthless human!" cried Jaken, holding his head.

"Ooh, I'm sorry...I didn't see you there, honest."

Jaken glared up at the retched human, but before he could he curse Keitaro to all seven hells and back, he cried out again in pain. Keitaro jerked around to see Rin sitting up in her mat, her arm still extended. Apparently, even in sleep, she had good aim.

"What's going on," Rin asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You just threw a rock at Jaken."

"After you kicked me in the head."

"I said I was sorry."

"Damnable humans, the whole lot of you," Jaken grumbled.

"So where have you been," Rin asked as Keitaro sat down next to her.

"I was just...uh...praying, ya that's it, praying. I just needed someplace quiet so I wouldn't be disturbed."

"Oh, I see. So then, are you some kind of monk?"

"A monk? Ya, you could say that."

"A monk!" Jaken cried. "Oh not another one.

Keitaro leaned over to Rin as Jaken once again began to flip and flop on the ground, flailing his arms. "What's with him?"

"Oh, um, he was, uh, beat up by a monk once."

"Oh, really? Unh, must have been a Buddhist."


	11. A Night To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character thereof, but I do claim the creative liberties to this story.

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Whimsy, who very much encouraged me to stop being a slacker and get back to writing.

* * *

Keitaro slept fitfully that night. He dreamt he was surrounded in darkness, suffocating from an invisible force that weighed down on his chest and shoulders. A small speck of light appeared before him wanting, demanding his attention, but he drew away from it. He didn't know this light or what it was, what it meant. The speck of light grew as it came closer to him and the unseen forces that had been pulling him down were now pushing him into the light. The light blinded him and his skin began to tingle and burn. He soon felt as though he were falling and tried to cry out, but no sound came and still he continued to fall. He slammed into the ground, stars marring his vision.

An exasperated sigh came from above him. "Really, Keitaro, I had hoped you would have done a good deal better today. You have much explaining to do."

Keitaro blinked several times wishing his head would stop reeling. "Master?" Yue-Lao offered the end of his walking staff to his apprentice, helping him to his feet. Keitaro looked about his surroundings, once again finding himself in the clearing were he had found the girl and her demon. He turned back to his master, "what are we doing here?"

"We are here to discuss your lack of tact that was so pitifully demonstrated tonight."

"My…what?"

Yue-Lao waved his hand and two figures suddenly appeared in the clearing, both mirror images to the young woman and demon he had encountered before. "You let the demon see you. You exposed yourself!"

"I didn't realize he was a demon until… Master Yue-Lao, please understand I…"

"I understand, that after all your training, you have yet to display any sense of diligence that a matchmaker _must_ have to carry out his duties. Perhaps I have truly been mistaking in your abilities to be my successor."

Keitaro was at a loss for words. This was the last thing he had been expecting. "I would like to think that I did fairly well for my first assignment. I suppose you did better your first time out."

The old man recalled his time out in the field, trying his damnedest to separate Inutaisho and his human princess, Izayoi. She had died, burned to death in the fire that had consumed the estate where she lived. Hundreds, in fact, had died trying to achieve the same goal. In the end, her life was restored, returned to her by her demonic lover. He had let things get too far out of hand, only to have his hard work wasted by senseless death. If only she hadn't died, then her bond would not have been broken. But death can be so meddlesome and pointless at times. And all this happened with out Inutaisho knowing that the matchmaker was behind the scenes, pulling the strings and planting seeds of hate and doubt. "It is difficult enough to rid these matched mates of interfering demons as it is. And now that her demon knows of you, it will make your work that much more strenuous and sensitive. You must be quick to act now, because that demon will be."

A new figure appeared in the clearing, the imitation of Keitaro. He walked to the couple, clearly oblivious to the demon growling. Keitaro winced as his imitation performed the mind sweep, realizing just how lucky he was to have survived the night with out his throat being ripped out.

Yue Xia Lao Ren shook his head, history was on the verge of repeating itself. "At least he didn't interfere with mental bonding. What does her past tell you?"

"Nothing, Master." Keitaro shook his head, "she has no memories, other than the ones involving that demon of hers."

"What?"

"And I suspect…Sesshoumaru, is the same way. Albeit to a much lesser degree."

"I see."

"Perhaps since she has no memories of her destined husband, this demon is her mate?"

Yue Lao swung around, smacking his apprentice with his staff. "Never, never say that again. A demon and human," he spat, "will never be together, not as long as I have control of mortal bonding."

Keitaro rubbed the side of his face, feeling a trickle of blood run down his scalp. "O-…of course, Master Yue Lao."

The Matchmaker straightened, his eyes still ablaze with this sudden wave of fury. "This…demon is not her mate, he is still out there. The bond says they have met before, even though her memories tell nothing of the sort. You must work quickly to find him. You do not have much time left."

Keitaro's world began to fade and his head to swim. He could feel his body rising above the ground and the unseen forces consumed him. He jerked awake to find the sun shining brightly, his master's words still echoing in his ears.

"Do not fail me, or your goddess."


End file.
